One piece legacy: Yatara island chaos part 17
"SQUAD 1, 2, 4, AND 12 IS HERE TO ASSIST THE MARINES TO ATTACK THE PIRATES!" The Warrant officer in charge just smiled. The top three monsters in Yatara base could handle 1,000 pirates alone. But they don't need too. It's just a little more then 40. Also, they have over a thousand marines to back them up. It's said even 400 marines are on the shore from one of the boats, and another 150 marines are docking. These guys don't stand a chance. Running down one of the 3 halls, they entered the main room, with the door. Running past, they saw a defeated Braxton. It shocked most of them, but the warrant officer wasn't scared. He was a marine for over 15 years. Braxton must have wiped over a half of them before he was defeated. It was reported two of them defeated over a hundred marines, and the original group to appear defeated 60 of them. It meant nothing. When the squad got past the open doors, they saw a horrible sight. It... Even the warrant officer couldn't believe. He never saw what he saw... How could just 40 pirates defeat... "1,000 MARINES WERE DEFEATED!" - "TACK! WE HAVE ANOTHER SQUAD COMING IN!" Beta saw the hundreds of marines coming after them. Even with the power of all the pirates, they were all injured and tired. Fighting 700 marines didn't make them feel better. Even Tack was sweating. Defeating over 300 marines alone will do that to a man. Beta saw the girl defeat over 200 of them. Beta defeated 85, while Zozo defeated 63, and Reck defeated 29. The rest were defeated by his crew. This 400 would not be easy to defeat tired like this. Tack jumped into the air, and screamed "Gomu Gomu no... Stomp valley!" Sending out a ton of kicks, he defeated the entire group of marines. Beta punched one of them, and kicked another in the face. The marines though, were overwhelming the group. Even the Alpha squad was getting overwhelmed. However Reck was okay. It looks like even beat up by the 'torturer' Brog, he was still a fighter. The girl must have defeated another group. Their was a lot of marines. - "Almost there!" One of the pirates screamed that when they hit the area of their boat. It seems they just left it there. Wonder why? Did they not think we could break these idiots out? Tack and Zozo were happy to be finding the boat, most likely not thinking we need these guys to be targets for the stronger marines. Oh, I mean 'help us fight them' or something like that, that 'allies' say. When the captain jumped on board, he just yelled in excitement. "WE MADE IT GUYS! WE ESCAPED BROG!" Fea has to admit, he helped them a lot. He saved Zozo, and his crew did assist us fighting the marines. He was also the main reason for those marines in the first place, but Fea decided to forget that. He did what Tack wanted. Fea could almost respect the weakling. But weaklings are weaklings. Maybe he could become strong? Hardly. - Beta and his crew made it! Tack knew that Beta could do it. Anyone with those eyes could do something so simple. Beta and his crew started to unfurl the sails, and started to scream in amazement. These guys were nice. Beta was a cool ally as well. Tack walked up to Beta, and sent a fist bump at him. Beta looked almost scared for a second, and looked at it. Looking at Tack, he bumped fists with Tack, and the two of them smiled. "Beta, we will have to one day fight over who becomes pirate king, but I like you." "If it helps, I'll make sure you're the only pirate I'll consider when I think of good rivals." Tack and his crew jumped off the boat, and hit the sand. Looking up, they could see the entirety of the Beta pirates cheering the crew. Beta was the biggest screamer. "WAIT! WHO ARE THE BETA PIRATES ALLIES WITH?" Tack though for a second, and knew his answer. "ATTACK PIRATES!" It was his name, Tack, at that. Tack was clever. Fea and Zozo looked at Tack, and groaned. Zozo started to mutter. "Great, I'm a pirate in a crew named attack." Tack nearly screamed at that. "YOU'RE JOINING MY CREW?!" Zozo looked down when he heard that. "Yes. I have to anyway. I'm a criminal, a major one now. Brog himself will lead squads after me. But... That's one reason. You guys came and saved me. You barley knew me... But you saved me. No one has ever done that for me. I was abandoned by my parents. The orphanage abandoned me. I was abandoned by the villagers. Even the marines abandoned. Ironic, the only people to accept me is pirates." Tack only looked confused. "Why is it weird? We're friends. Friends save friends." Zozo looked back at the man he would have to call captain, and started to cry. "F...friends?" "Yes." Zozo started to sob. No one ever told him he could be their friend. Before he was a freak, and especially after. Yet... This guy said so... And proved it. All Zozo did was fear and hate him... Because he was some pirate. - What are pirates? Are pirates people who lord over seas? Criminals on the high seas? Or people who follow dreams? For many people, the answer has many reasons. For the marines, they are criminals. To most pirates, they are the conquers. But for people like Tack, they followed what they liked. Tack liked to follow his dreams. The found it fun. His main dream... Was being the king of pirates. - "LET'S GO!" Tack, Fea, and Zozo ran to the boat. They were the attacks pirates. No one could stop them. "PIRATES!" Zozo looked back, and saw over a hundred marines running at them. "RUN FASTER!" They did. Back Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc